special gift for Kibum
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kibum datang namun orang dicintai Kibum masih belum mau membuka matanya. Akankah ia harus kembali melewati hari ulang tahunnya tanpa orang yang ia cintai? pair : KIHYUK


**Annyeong aku datang bawa ff kihyuk berhubung kemain itu ultahnya kibum oppa jadi aku buat ff yang pairnya kibum X eunhyuk hehehe semoga suka**

**HAPPY REDING ^^**

Title : _special gift for kibum_

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Kim Kibum & Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : All super junior members

Pairing : main Kihyuk

Leght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Boy X Boy (yaoi)

Summary _: Hari ulang tahun Kibum datang namun orang dicintai Kibum masih belum mau membuka matanya. Akankah ia harus kembali melewati hari ulang tahunnya tanpa orang yang ia cintai?_

* * *

**Kibum POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih, ruangan ini di penuhi dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Hampir setiap hari aku selalu datang kesini untuk menemui namja yang sangat aku cintai, namja itu bernama Lee Hyukjae dia adalah namjachingu ku sudah hampir dua tahun ia menutup matanya enggan untuk memperlihatkan mata indahnya lagi padaku. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanya, dulu ia selalu tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile nya yang selalu membuatku terpesona, dulu dia juga selalu bermanja-manja padaku tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup dan dibantu dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya tanpa senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan semua itu karena kesaahan ku.

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Sekarng aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarku entah kenapa rasanya aku malas sekali untuk bangun, daria arah luar kamarku aku bisa mendengar suara cempreng yang sudah sangat aku hafal siapa lagi kalau bukan suara namjachinguku. Mendengar suaranya makin mendekat aku pun kembali menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur._

_CKLEK_

"_Bummie…. "Panggilnya aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki nya yang semakin mendekat_

"_Bummie…. Kau masih tidur?" Katanya sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuhku_

"_Bummie~~~ ayo bangun ini sudah siang, kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku kerumah umma."Katanya masih terus mengguncang tubuhku 'aish aku lupa kalau ia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke rumah ummanya'_

"_Bummie~~ aish ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan meminta Kyuhyun atau Siwon hyung saja yang mengantarku. eh atau Donghae saja ya? aku yakin mereka pasti mau mengantarku, tidak seperti namjachinguku yang menyebalkan ini atau sekalian saja ya aku jadikan salah satu dari mereka senagai namjachinguku."Katanya 'MWO apa dia bilang? Andweee aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi' aku langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupiku lalu aku langsung menarik lengannya hingga ia jatuh di atas tubuhku_

"_Kau mau apa tadi hmm?"Tanyaku menatap matanya lekat_

"_Wae? Memangnya aku bilang apa?"Tanyanya kembali dengan wajah polosnya_

"_Tadi kau bilang mau menjadikan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae sebagai namjachingumu eoh?"Tanyaku lagi_

"_Ne memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi? lagipula untuk apa aku punya namjachingu yang tidak perhatian padaku, tidak romantic bahkan sering berselingkuh dengan buku-buku tebalnya dan mengacuhkanku."Katanya sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya_

_Aku pun terkekeh mendengarnya "Jadi namjachinguku ini ingin di perhatikan eoh? Aigoo manis sekali, kau mau aku bersikap romantic? Baiklah aku akan tunjukkan sikap romantisku." Godaku lalu dengan cepat aku langsung meraih tengkuknya dan melumat bibir cherrynya yang sangat memabukkan itu ku lumat bibir itu dengan lembut hingga membuat ia melenguh, lenguhannya itu bagaikan suara music terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Setelah aku merasa ia sudah kehabisan nafas aku langsung melepaskan pangutanku di bibirnya lalu menatap wajahnya yang terlihat merah dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

"_Bagaimana romantic bukan? Apa kau masih berniat untuk mencari namja lain? Aku yakin tidak akan ada namja lain yang bisa membuatmu melenguh hanya karena di cium." Kataku menggodanya dan benar saja wajahnya langsung memerah semerah strawberry buah kesukaannya, ingin sekali aku memakannya sekarang juga._

"_Ish…. Dasar Kibummie pervert." katanya memukul dada ku pelan dan bangkit "Cepat mandi sana kau bau tahu! aku tidak mau punya namjachingu yang bau." Katanya sambil menutup hidungnya._

"_Biarpun aku bau kau tetap suka kan buktinya saat aku cium tadi kau sangat menikmatinya." Kataku sambil menyeringai melihatnya._

"_A-aku ti-tidak menikmatinya" Sangkalnya salah tingkah "Aish sudahlah cepat kau mandi dan siap-siap aku tunggu kau di ruang tv, jika sampai 15 menit kau masih belum selesai juga maka aku kan bebar-benar pergi dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon hyung dan Donghae." Ancamnya_

"_Benarkah? coba saja jika kau berani pergi dengan mereka akan aku bunuh mereka." Kataku balas mengancamnya dengan wajah yang ku buat seserius mungkin._

"_Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu aku tidak mau lagi jadi namjachingumu, aku tidak mau punya namjachingu seorang pembunuh week." Katanya lalu keluar dari kamarku._

_._

_._

_Setelah dia pergi aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi aku langsung berpakaian dan keluar dari kamarku. Kulihat ia sedang menonton tv dengan sangat serius. Aku mendekatinya dengan mengendap-ngendap lalu ku kalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan ku benamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya untu menghirup wangi tubuhnya._

"_Kau sudah selesai Bummie?" Tanyanya menggenggam tanganku yang ku kalungkan di lehernya._

"_Ne chagi." Ucapku masih tetap menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan sesekali mengecupnya._

"_Eumh Bummie~~~ berhenti ayo kita berangkat umma sudah menelponku tadi." Katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukanku._

"_Sebentar chagi…. Aku masih mau menghirup aromamu, biarkan begini dulu sebentar aku sedang mengisi tenagaku." kataku_

_Dia hanya terkekeh mendengarnya "Aigoo sejak kapan pangeran es ku ini jadi manja eoh?" Tanyanya menggodaku._

"_Sejak aku jatuh dalam pesona putri monkey ku." jawabku_

"_Mwo? Ish… jahatnya mengatai namjachingu sendiri monkey." Katanya sambil mepoutkan bibirnya_

"_Kau memang putri monkey, putri monkeyku yang paling cantik." Ucapku sambil terkekeh melihatnya _

"_Tetap saja monkey." Katanya makin mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_Tuan putri marah eoh?" godaku_

"_Aish Bummie berhenti memenggilku putri aku ini NAMJA bukan yeoja. Ah sudahlah." katanya lalu meninggalkanku._

_._

_._

_Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya lalu menyusulnya yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di sebelah pengemudi. Aku pun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai mengendarainya menuju rumah ummanya._

"_Baby masih marah eoh?" Godaku sambil mengemudi_

"…_.." Dia hanya terdiam_

"_Baby ayolah jangan marah lagi ne aku kan hanya bercanda chagi." Kataku. Kulirik dia yang berada di sebelah ku_

"_Habisnya Bummie jahat sih mengataiku monkey." Katanya mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_Ne…. ne mianhae chagi aku hanya bercanda bagiku kau adalah namja tercantik yang pernah ku temui" Kataku merayunya_

_Ku lihat dari ekor mataku sekarang wajahnya memerah, aish benar-benar menggemaskan aku jadi ingin memakannya sekarang juga._

"_Baby kenapa kau sangat lucu eoh? Aku jadi ingin memakanku sekarang juga." Kataku aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya ku kecup bibir kissablenya_

"_Aish Bummie jangan menggodaku terus! perhatikan jalan" Sunggutnya_

"_Tenanglah baby aku sudah mahir dalam menyetir jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, bahkan dengan mata tertutuppun aku masih bisa menyetir." Kataku_

"_Sudahlah jangan main-main Bummie." Katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela_

"_Baby…." Panggilku _

_Ia menoleh dan aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya, terus mendekat sampai ketika bibirku dengan bibirnya akan bersentuhan aku mendengarnya berteriak._

"_Bummieeeee awas! " Teriaknya aku mengalihkan padanganku kearah jalan ku lihat ada sebuah truk yang mendekat kearah kami karena panik aku langsung membanting stir ke arah kanan untuk menghindari truk itu namun mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling. _

_Aku yang saat itu tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman langsung terhempas keluar. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki aku mendekati mobil kami dan mencari Hyukkie aku lihat dia terjepit di dalam mobil dengan darah yang menodai wajah putih nya. Melihat itu aku langsung mencoba untuk membantunya agar ia bisa keluar._

"_Bummiee aku takut." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahku_

"_Tenang chagi ada aku di sini." Kataku mengampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya_

"_Tapi Bummie aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, di sini sesak Bummie sangat sesak." Katanya lirih_

"_Ne baby kau bersabarlah dulu aku akan mencoba untuk mengeluarkanmu." Kataku masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil._

_Setelah cukup lama aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil, akhirnya aku berhasil._

_Aku langsung memeluknya tak aku perdulikan rasa sakit yang medera tubuhku saat ini yang terpenting untukku hanyalah keselamatannya. Ku lihat banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya tanganku ku gunakan untuk menutupi luka di kepalanya agar darah segar itu berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya, kini rambut blonde miliknya sudah ternodai oleh warna merah darah._

"_Bummie lihat kau terluka." Ucapnya tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyentuh keningku "apa ini sakit?" lanjutnya_

"_Ani baby tidak sakit." Kataku sambil memaksakan senyumku_

"_Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, dengar Bummie lain kali kau harus hati-hati saat mengemudi ne! aku tidak mau kau terluka arraseo?" Nasehatnya 'lihatlah di saat dia yang terluka dia malah mengkhawatirkanku'_

"_Ne baby aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati." Kataku tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku, sungguh melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini sangat menyakitkan untukku terlebih lagi ini semua terjadi karna kecerobohanku, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menutup mata sampai bantuan datang._

"_Bummie kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir_

"_Ani baby aku tidak menangis aku hanya kelilipan" Jawabku 'tuhan ku mohon selamatkan dia dan cepat datangkan bantuan untuk kami'_

"_Benarkah?" Kulihat ia terdiam sesaat " Bummie aku punya permintaan, jika kita masih bisa bersama lagi aku mau pergi ke lotte world bersamamu lalu makan malam berdua yang di temani dengan cahaya lilin seperti yang di lakukan Wokkie dan Yesung hyung makan malam yang romantic." Katanya_

"_Tentu baby aku pasti akan mengajakmu untuk bermain ke lotte world dan menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat romantic lebih romantic dari makan malamnya yesung dan Wokkie." Kataku menggenggam tangannya. Ku lihat ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah walau wajahnya di penuhi oleh darah._

"_Bummie kau tahu, sebenarnya aku punya harapan suatu saat nanti kita bisa menikah. Hehehe kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sudah bercita-cita ingin menjadi istrimu lalu memiliki anak denganmu, apakah keinginanku itu bisa terwujud Bummie?" Tanyanya, Mendengar itu air mataku makin deras keluar_

"_Ne chagi keinginanmu itu pasti akan terwujud. setelah ini aku akan langsung melamarmu." Kataku_

_Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku barusan "Dasar Bummie pabbo bahkan kita belum lulus kuliah, bagaimana bisa kita menikah jika kau belum bekerja. Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang suami pengangguran." Katanya_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan skripsiku, kau tahu kan aku ini jenius jadi aku yakin aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"kataku kulihat ia hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataanku "setelah lulus aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat agar kau bangga padaku lalu aku akan melamarmu dan kita menikah di paris ne kau pasti suka kan?" Tanyaku_

"_Ne Bummie aku mau menikah di paris tapi aku mau pergi honeymoon ke pulau jeju saja ne" katanya dengan suara yang makin melemah_

"_Bummie aku ngantuk" Katanya dengan mata sayu_

"_Ani baby kau tidak boleh tidur kau harus tetap sadar jika kau bisa tetap terjaga aku berjanji apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan aku turuti, karena itu bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulans datang." Kataku semakin mengeratkan rengkuhanku di tubuhnya_

"_Tapi bummie aku ngantuk dan lelah , aku ingin istirahat Bummie." Katanya dengan suara yang makin melemah, Aku mendengar suara ambulans yang makin mendekat_

"_Baby kau dengar itu kan ambulans sudah datang kau harus bertahan demi aku baby demi masa depan kita. Kau harus tetap terjaga baby."Kataku mengeratkan genggamanku di tangannya 'Apapun yang terjadi Hyukkie tidak boleh memejamkan matanya aku tidak nau jika ia memejamkan matanya ia tidak akan bangun lagi'_

"_Mianhae Bummie aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku lelah , aku ingin istirahat." Katanya tangannya yang tidak ku genggam mengelus pipi ku "Jangan menangis Bummie aku tidak suka jika melihatmu menangis." Lanjutnya_

"_Ne baby aku tidak akan menangis lagi tapi kau harus bertahan ne! demi aku baby bertahanlah." Kataku_

_Kulihat petugas ambulans datang menghampiri kami sambil membawa tandu, mereka langsung mengangkat Hyukkie ke atas tandu lalu membawanya masuk kedalam mobil ambulans. Aku pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil ambulans dan lansung duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya._

"_Maaf tuan tapi luka anda juga harus di obati" Kata salah satu suter yang berada di dalam ambulans._

"_Ani, kalia tidak usah menghawatirkan lukaku aku tidak apa-apa lebih baik kalian cepat tolong untuk namjachinguku." Kataku pada suster itu_

"_Ne tuan kami akan melakukan itu tapi kau juga harus mengobati lukamu." Katanya_

"_Ani sudah kubilangkan aku tidak apa-apa yang terluka itu namjachinguku! Apa kalian tidak lihat?" Teriak ku_

"_Bummie jangan begitu kau harus mengobati lukamu juga aku tidak mau kalau lukamu nanti infeksi." Katanya menatapku dengan matanya yang hampir terpejam "Bummie aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur dulu ne. saranghae Bummie jaljayo." Ucapnya lalu ia menutup matanya_

"_Andwe Hukkie ku mohon buka matamu baby, ayo buka matamu kau harus bertahan baby demi aku. Hyukkie…. Hyukkie…" Kataku sambil mencoba untuk membangunkanya_

"_Kita harus cepat sampai ke rumah sakit pasien sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah jika dia tidak cepat di tangani oleh dokter maka itu akan membahayakan nyawanya." Kata salah satu suter itu._

_._

_._

_Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit. Suster itu langsung membawa Hyukkie ke ruang UGD dan aku pun mengikutinya._

"_Tuan luka anda harus segera di obati agar tidak infeksi mari ikut saya." Kata seorang suster padaku_

"_Ani aku mau di sini saja menunggu Hyukkie." Kataku keras kepala_

"_Tapi tuan luka anda harus di obati nanti setelah luka anda diobati anda bisa kembali lagi ke sini." Kata suster itu lagi_

"_Baiklah" Kataku lalu aku mengikuti suster itu. _

_Setelah lukaku selesai di obati aku kembali keruang UGD, kulihat orangtua Hyukkie, orangtuaku dan teman-teman kami sudah berkumpul di depan ruang tempat Hyukkie di keberadaanku mereka semua menoleh._

"_Bummie kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya umma_

"_Ani umma aku tidak apa-apa. Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Hyukkie?" Tanyaku_

"_Ani Bummie mereka masih di dalam."Jawab Siwon_

_Ku lihat umma Hyukkie sedang menangis di pelukan suaminya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya sangat terlihat jelas bahwa mereka sangat menghawatirkan Hyukkie. Aku menghampiri umma Hyukkie dan berlutut di depannya._

"_Kibum-ah apa yang kau lakuka?" Tanya umma Hyukkie_

"_Mianhae ahjumma ini semua salahku andai saja aku bisa lebih berhati-hati saat mengemudi, aku yakin semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Ucapku masih sambil berlutut "Mianhae ahjumma jeongmal mianhae aku memang bukan namjachingu yang baik untuk Hyukkie. Ahjumma boleh memukulku. Aku memang bodoh ahjumma, aku bodoh. Semua ini terjadi karna kesalahanku" Lanjutku sambil memukuli kepalaku_

_Ku rasakan sepasang tangan merengkuhku "Ani Kibum-ah ini semua bukan salahmu. Semua ini memang sudah takdir jadi ahjumma mohon tolong berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata umma Hyukkie_

_Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menangis meratapi kebodohanku yang menyebabkan orang yang paling aku cintai terluka. Cukup lama aku dan yang lainnya menunggu di luar ruangan hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku langsung menghampiri dokter itu._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? dia selamatkan dokter? " Aku memberondong dokter itu dengan pertanyaan_

"_Tenanglah tuan kami telah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya tapi…" Dokter itu menggantungkan kata-katanya_

"_Tapi apa dokter?" Tanyaku dan yang lainnya tidak sabaran_

"_Tapi pasien masih koma dan aku tidak bisa menjamin kapan dia akan sadar bahkan mungkin pasien tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya, mianhae hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan selebihnya kita serahkan kepada tuhan semoga ia masih memberikan kesempatan pada pasien untuk tetap hidup." Kata dokter itu lalu pergi_

_Bagaikan tersambar petir tubuhku langsung melemas. Aku jatuh di lantai rumah sakit sambil terus menangis mengingat perkataan dokter tadi._

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sejak saat itu aku seperti kehilangan separuh jiwaku, melihatnya yang terus-terusan menutup matanya membuat hatiku sakit. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengulang waktu dan menghindari kecelakaan itu tapi aku sadar itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Sebenarnya dokter yang menangani Hyukkie dulu sudah meminta kami agar menghentikan perawatan Hyukkie tapi aku tetap bersih keras tetap melakukan perawatan untuk Hyukkie karna aku yakin suatu saat nanti Hyukkie pasti akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Karenaitulah selama dua tahun ini aku belajar dengan giat hingga sekarang aku berhasil menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat, semenjak aku menjadi seorang dokter aku lah yang menjadi dokter untuk Hyukkie. Aku sudah pernah menyembuhkan banyak pasien namun hingga saat ini aku masih belum bisa membuat Hyukkie-KU terbangun.

Aku mengusap surai blondenya dan terus menggenggam tapangnya memberikan rangsangan untuknya agar ia cepat sadar, aku juga sering mengajaknya berbicara walau dia tidak membalas perkataanku sama seperti sekarang.

"Baby sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur seperti ini?" Tanyaku

"…." Tidak ada jawaban darinya

"Baby apa kau tidak lelah terus tertidur seperti itu?" Tanyaku lagi

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Baby kau tahu tidak sekarang Wookie dan Yesung Hyung sudah menikah, kau tahu kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendapatkan bunga yang di lemparkan oleh Wookie. Padahal aku tidak ikut berkerumun untuk memperebutkan bunga itu tapi bunga itu jatuh tepat di pangkuanku." Ceritaku sambil terus mengusap surai blondenya " Baby bukankah kata orang jika kita mendapatkan bunga yang di lempar oleh pengantin maka orang itu akan cepat menikah? Kemarin aku mendapatkannya berarti aku akan segera menikahkan?" Lanjutku

"….." Dia masih saja terdiam

"Baby aku mohon bangunlah bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika pasanganku masih tertidur di sini. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menikah denganku." Kataku mempererat genggamanku

Tak terasa air mataku mulai turun membasahi pipiku. Aku mengambil ku tart yang ku letakkan di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Baby…. Kau masih ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?" Tanyaku

"…."

"Aku yakin kau pasti ingat kan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu baby, makanya aku membawa kue tart ini. Kau mau kan merayakannya bersamaku?" Tanyaku lagi

"…"

Ku nyalakan lilin yang ada di atas kue tart itu lalu memegangnya dan ku arahkan kue itu di depan wajahku.

"Sebelum aku meniup lilin ini biarkan aku membuat permohonan dulu ne" ucapku ku pejamkan mataku saat aku ingin meminta permohonan

'Tuhan di hari bahagiaku ini aku memiliki satu permohonan untukmu, ku harap kau mau mengabulkannya. Aku ingin namja yang sedang tertidur di depanku ini bisa kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata indahnya lagi padaku. Aku mohon tuhan untuk kali ini saja tolong kabulkan permohonanku. Dia adalah sumber dari kebahagiaanku tuhan, satu-satunya yang ku butuhkan hanyalah dia. Tolong hambamu ini tuhan berikanlah mukjizatmu untuk Hyukkie. Amin' setelah itu aku membuka mataku dan meniup lilin.

Tepat saat lilin itu padam aku mendengar suara lenguhannya, suara yang sudah 2 tahun ini tidak aku dengar.

"Eummmhh…. Bummie." Panggilnya ' hah? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? ini benar-benar nyatakan?' tanyaku dalam hati

Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya memberitahunya bahwa aku ada bersamanya. Dapat kurasakan ia membalas genggaman tanganku. Peralahan namun pasti kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan mata indahnya.

"Bummie" Panggilnya

"Ne baby aku di sini." Ucapku. Mendengar suaraku ia langsung menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lemah

"Selamat ulang tahun Bummie" Ucapnya

Aku hanya terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapannya barusan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu kalau hari ini aku ulangtahun.

"Baby kau… bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena di mimpiku aku selalu mendengar suaramu, kau yang selalu bercerita dan kau yang selalu memintaku untuk bangun" Katanya 'jadi selama ini dia mendengarku'

Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga baby, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu" kataku

"Benarkah? Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya

"Sangat lama…. Tapi yang terpenting kau sudah bangun sekarang" Kataku

Kulihat ia mempoukan bibirnya, oh sungguh aku sangat merindukan ini

"Kau kenapa baby?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya cemberut

"Mianhae Bummie aku tidak punya kado untukmu" Katanya

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar itu "Gwenchana baby bagiku kau yang terbangun dari tidurmu itu merupakan kado terindah untukku" Kataku mengelus pipinya

"Tapi kan aku ingin memberikan kado untuk mu" katanya masih dengan cemberutnya

"Baiklah kau bisa menghadiahkanku sebuah ciuman" kataku

"Ish dasar Bummie pervert" katanya memukul pelan lenganku "Tapi karena aku memang tidak mempunyai kado ya apa boleh buat" katanya

Ia langsung menarikku dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku lalu melumatnya. Akupun ikut melumat bibirnya. Terimakasih tuhan kau sudah mengabulkan permohonanku, aku janji aku akan menjaganya dengan baik walau aku harus memertaruhkan jiwa dan ragaku. Setelah aku merasa ia kehabisan nafas aku langsung melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Ku tatap wajahnya lekat.

"Saranghae baby, jeongmal saranghae. Aku mohon sampai kapanpun kau harus selalu berada di sampingku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kau tahu aku bisa mati jika kau tidak berada di sisiku." Kataku

"Nado saranghae Bummie, aku janji aku akan selalu berada bersamamu." Katanya

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ku keluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sakuku. Kotak yang setiap hari aku bawa.

"Lee Hyukjae would you marry me?" kataku sambil menyodorkan kotak itu di depannya

"Bummie… i-ini ka-kau melamarku?" Tanyanya kaget

"Ne baby jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanyaku lagi

Air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya "I do Bummie, aku mau" Katanya

Mendengar jawabannya aku langsun memakaikan cicin itu di jari manisnya, kulihat senyum tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Aku menarik tengkuknya agar mendekat ke wajahku.

"Saranghae Hyukkie, you are mine" ucapku sebelum aku menyatukan bibir kami dan melumat bibirnya.

Sungguh ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling special untukku. Karena tuhan telah memberikan kado yang paling special yaitu namja yang paling aku cintai kembali membuka matanya. Tuhan terimakasih karena kau sudah sangat baik padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Aku tau ff ku ini masih banyak typo, ceritanya ga menarik dan lain-lain tapi aku mohon bagi yang baca ff ini tolong di review ya kalo kalian mau minta sequel juga boleh ko nanti aku usahain buat sequelnya,**

**Oke sekali lagi jangan lupa review ya readers ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
